Use of a polyester resin as a binder for improving the low-temperature fixing ability of a toner is known (see, for example, patent documents 1, 2). Reduction in molecular weight or glass transition temperature (henceforth, abbreviated as Tg) is needed in order to further improve the low-temperature fixing ability of a toner. In such cases, however, there is a problem that toners are somewhat poor in anti-blocking property at high temperature and high humidity.    Patent document 1: JP 62-178278 A    Patent document 2: JP 4-313760 A